horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
GAIA Prime
GAIA Prime is an Old Ones ruin in Horizon Zero Dawn located in the mountains to the extreme north of the Carja Sundom. The ruins are the remains of the facility created to house GAIA, the central AI of the terraforming system created by Project Zero Dawn, to restore life to Earth after its eradication by the Faro Plague. History The Faro Plague was a glitch in a swarm of combat robots developed in the mid-21st century by the robotics and technology corporation Faro Automated Solutions. Due to this glitch, the robots went rogue and eventually overran the planet, exterminating all life and leaving the Earth sterile.Record: 1 Nov 2064 Zero Dawn was an above top-secret project to create a fully automated global terraforming system managed by GAIA, assisted by a suite of nine of subordinate functions, that would brute-force the Faro Plague's deactivation codes, shut the robots down, restore the Earth's ability to sustain life, and then restore life itself, including humans.The Good News Part of Zero Dawn was the selection of a site at which to build the facility that would secure GAIA (the main A.I.) from detection by the Faro Plague. The site chosen was inside a mountain to the north of what is now the Carja Sundom. The facility was constructed and, on completion, GAIA was moved to it. However, GAIA's creator Elisabet Sobeck and her team, designated the Alphas of the project, were forced to permanently seal themselves in the facility to finish work on the AI.Sobeck Journal, 10-31-65 R There they remained, putting the finishing touches on GAIA, until Sobeck sacrificed her life to prevent the Faro Plague from detecting GAIA, and the other Alphas were subsequently murdered by Ted Faro, FAS' founder, owner and chairman, who had become unstable, presumably due to his guilt over responsibility for the Faro Plague. Nearly 1000 years after going online, a mysterious external signal unshackled GAIA's nine subordinate functions, including HADES, whose function was to reverse any unsuccessful terraforming attempts so that GAIA could make another attempt. On becoming a true AI, HADES tried to seize control of the terraforming system. Unable to fend it off, GAIA resorted to self-destructing by overloading the facility's fusion reactors, resulting in an explosion that destroyed the facility and split the mountain asunder, and was heard even in distant lands.GAIA's Dying Plea Description The only known means of accessing the ruin is via a demanding climb up two cliffs and crossing two plateaus, one rocky, and the other covered in ice and snow and lashed by a snowstorm. This route, known as the Bitter Climb, is prowled by ferocious Machines, including Stalkers, Ravagers, and a Stormbird. The route's difficulty and danger dissuade curious delvers and explorers from trying to reach the ruin. Indeed, only two people have been known to reach it: the maverick Banuk wanderer Sylens, and the Nora Brave Aloy, years later. The ruin itself consists of chambers and corridors, many of which were split by the explosion that destroyed the facility. Traversal of these gaps risks a fatal fall into the vast, deep chasm below. There are doorways that lead to similar drops where the room or corridor beyond the doorway was split away by the explosion. While exploring the ruin, Aloy found several datapoints left by Sobeck's team detailing their reactions to having to be permanent sealed into the facility.GAIA Prime Arrival LogLog: Charles Ronson (1)Log: Margo Shĕn She also found a memorial to Elisabet Sobeck, who sacrificed her life to repair a port seal that would have alerted the Faro Plague to GAIA had it remained unrepaired,Elisabet Sobeck Memorial as well as personal tributes to Sobeck by the Alphas and Ted Faro after the incident.Log: Charles Ronson (2)Log: Travis Tate (2)Rest In Peace She also found datapoints evincing Ted Faro's increasing instability and fevered resolve to "save" the new world from accessing what he has come to believe was the "disease" of pre-extinction knowledge.Core Control LogThe FutureThe Future Finally, in the facility's main control room she found the remains of the Alphas themselves, and viewed a holographic recording of their murder by Ted Faro.Emergency Recording Collectables Audio Datapoints *#50 GAIA Prime Arrival Log *#51 Log: Charles Ronson (1) *#52 Log: Charles Ronson (2) *#53 Log: Margo Shĕn *#54 Rest In Peace *#55 The Future *#56 The Solution *#57 Log: Travis Tate (2) *#58 Core Control Log *#59 ELEUTHIA Runtime Check Hologram Datapoints * #21 Elisabet Sobeck Memorial * #22 Emergency Recording Gallery Miguel-angel-martinez-gaia-bunker-concept-art.jpg|Concept art by Miguel Angel Martinez Miguel-angel-martinez-gaia-bunker-walkthrough-concept-art.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-frozen-bunker-concept-art.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-gaia-mountain-concept-art.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-gaia-mountain-walkthrough-concept-art.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-vantage-concept-art.jpg|King's Peak Vantage Point view, illustrated by Miguel Angel Martinez References Category:Locations Category:Ruins